Moments as a Malfoy
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Just moments in Scorpius' life that defines him that he is not like his father or his grandfather. He is cut of an entirely different cloth. Appearances by Teddy


Title: Moments as a Malfoy

Author: KaitouKasaiGirl

Summary: Short Moments in the life as Scorpius Malfoy throughout his life.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter World.

* * *

1. Childhood Traumas

Three year old Scorpius glanced around Diagon Alley, gray eyes darting about excitedly. They were going to see Teddy! Daddy said he was shopping for Hogwarts stuff with Auntie Andy. Scorpius glanced up at his daddy, who looked guarded and tense as he held on to Scorpius's hand tightly. Scorpius took no note of this as he glanced around the busy shopping area, until his eye caught something colorful. There across the way was a bright store. Scorpius couldn't read the sign but saw it was covered in bright colors and had things flying about inside. His excitement and awe overtook him as he raced towards the store, jerking out of his father's hand. He barely acknowledged Draco calling his full name as he raced his way to the bright store. Once in he gazed around the store, marveling at all the tint speaks going off everywhere and all the wizarding nick-knacks moving about crazily all over. A burst of colors caught his eye ass he ran over to a corner at the store. there in a box was little fuzzy pygmy Puffs, from purple to bright green. Scorpius put his down to stroke a hot pink one when it started to nuzzle his hand back causing the three year old to giggle.

"Daddy should see this!" the boy exclaimed as he continued to pet the cute fuzz balls when it hit him.

Daddy. Where was he? Scorpius looked around him expecting to see a taller version of himself but to no luck. Scorpius darted about the store, calling for his daddy over and over again. Where was he? He didn't just leave him did he? ...No, Daddy wouldn't do that. He never even left him with anyone else besides Grandma and Teddy! So where was he? Scorpius dashed out of the store and glanced about the marketplace, calling for him. Minutes passed as he went through all the stores he saw, searching him. It was nearing the point when tears started to fill his gray eyes and his voice was starting to strain. he started to call for anyone else as well.

"Daddy? Grandma?! Auntie Andy! TEDDY!" Scorpius screamed the last name so loud it caused by passers to cringe as they covered their ears. Scorpius was breathing harder and harder as he tried to hold back sobs when he felt someone touch his shoulder. he turned around anxiously.

"Daddy?" he asked excitedly only to deflate as he saw a stranger in front of him. The stranger seemed to be the same age as his daddy, only he had messy black hair and green eyes that shone behind round glasses. He smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay. What's your name?" the wizard asked only to be surprised as young Scorpius shook his head.

"Oh no. Not gonna get me with that one. I was told never to talk to strangers." Scorpius stated smartly. The wizard just grinned amusingly.

"Okay. Okay. How about you tell em who you're looking for then?" he tried again. Scorpius accepted this as okay to answer.

"My daddy. I got separated from him," he said getting sad at this reminder.

"Well, why were you yelling for a Teddy then?" the wizard asked again. Scorpius seemed to perk up at the mention of the name.

"Oh! Teddy is my cousin, you know him right? Teddy Lupin?" Scorpius asked.

The wizard looked taken back, but this seemed alright to Scorpius. Of course the wizard would know Teddy, he was the best there was! And finding out he was Teddy's cousin was probably icing on the cake!

"Cousin, huh? Well I did have the pleasure of seeing Mister Teddy Lupin just a few moments ago. Should I take you to him?" the wizards offered only to be stopped by a hug around the waist.

"Oh thank you so much mister! You're the greatest, next to to Teddy and Daddy of course," Scorpius gushed as he thanked the man. The wizard laughed and ruffled his bright blond hair.

"It's okay. By the way, you can just call me Mr. Potter," he grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Potter again."

Within minutes they had arrived at Flourish and Blotts and was soon as Scorpius saw a flash of turquoise hair he took off running.

"TEDDY!" He screamed in delight, not noticing the looks of pure contempt and annoyance thrown his way.

Teddy turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and threw on his best grin as he bent down to pick up the small three year old.

"Hey there Sky! What's going on?" he grinned at the small boy. He didn't notice Harry come up behind him until he spoke.

"Soo his name is Sky?" he asked amused. Teddy turned to the voice perplexed.

"Wha-? Oh, hullo Harry. No, his name is actually Scorpius but I like calling him Sky,"Teddy exclaimed as he shifted his weight to get a better grip on Scorpius. Harry nodded.

"I figured the kid was probably Malfoy's when he mentioned he was your cousin," Harry explained. " Although I didn't have much to go by besides his blond hair. He acts nothing like Draco did," he commented.

Teddy noded his head in greement. Sky was certainly cut of a different cloth than Draco, although he assumed they were raised differently in different times. Sky was surely a most unique individual.

"Anyway, Sky where's Draco?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't know." This made Teddy double-take.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just what it sounds like Teddy. I don't know." Oh boy.

"Okay then. We'll get this all straightened out. Let's go find uh- oh bye Harry! Thanks for finding Sky! Okay let's just uh, GRANDMA!" Harry chuckled as he saw the slightly panicking Teddy rush off to find his little cousin's family.

"Wait a pair they are," he murmured.

* * *

AN: First drabble! I love the thought of Teddy and Scorpius being very close! Please review! There are more to come!


End file.
